The term "phenoxy resin" is a generic term used to describe the amorphous, high molecular weight poly(hydroxyethers) derived from reaction of diphenols and epichlorohydrin or from the reaction of diphenols and the diglycidyl ether of 2,2-di(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane. The resins are tough, high modulus thermoplastic materials of established commercial utility. For example, a commercial resin marketed by Union Carbide as UCAR Resin is produced from epichlorohydrin and 2,2-di(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane. The product of the reaction of 2,2-di(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane and its corresponding diglycidyl ether is a second example of a commercial phenoxy resin. Such resins have utility in applications such as molded articles, films and packaging materials, coatings and adhesives but have not been extensively used as engineering thermoplastics because of relatively low glass transition temperatures.
The reaction product of epichlorohydrin and a spirobiindol is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,102 wherein the product is said to have high heat distortion temperatures and the values reported are from about 131.degree. C. to about 153.degree. C. depending upon the nature of the substituents present. The corresponding value for the reaction product of epichlorohydrin and 2,2-di(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane was 88.degree. C. It would be of advantage to provide a class of novel polycyclic phenoxy-type resins having comparable or even higher glass transition temperatures.